As information society develops, a demand for a display device displaying an image is increasing in various manners. Hence, various flat panel displays (FPDs), which may replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs) disadvantageous to the weight and the volume, have been recently developed and have been put on the market. Examples of the flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and a field emission display (FED).
A camera module including a camera may be mounted on the flat panel display. Hence, the camera module may take an image positioned in front of the flat panel display, and the flat panel display may perform various operations using the image taken with camera module.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side of a display device including a related art camera module. Referring to FIG. 1, a camera module CD is mounted on a back surface of a display device DIS. However, as shown in FIG. 1, when a protruding height H of the camera module CD decreases due to a thickness D of the display device DIS, there occurs a problem, in which a portion of the display device DIS is taken by a camera C. In FIG. 1, “θ” denotes an angle of view of the camera C. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, the protruding height H of the camera module CD has to increase in proportion to the thickness D of the display device DIS, so as to prevent the above problem. In particular, a thickness of an ultra-high-definition (UHD) display device, which have been recently released, is greater than a thickness of a full-high-definition (FHD) display device due to an increase in light emitting diodes (LEDs). Further, when the protruding height H of the camera module CD measured from the display device DIS excessively increases, an appearance of the display device DIS is deteriorated.